


Pickup Line

by GuiltyRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, talkin’ dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best phone sex is not a spectator sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickup Line

Rude leaned back against the support pillar, the abandoned highway a pale ribbon overhead. He sighed and keyed his headset. “No sign of our target. I’m calling it a no-show.”

Reno’s vaguely distorted voice came back through the speaker nestled just inside Rude’s ear. “I read you. Pickup in twenty.”

“Clear and out.” Rude flexed his hands in their gloves and settled himself to wait.

“Hey, partner?”

Rude scowled up at the cloudy sky, searching for the helicopter. Reno never prolonged radio contact without a reason. “Something wrong?”

“Nah, just thinking, yo. We’ve got some time to kill, and unless I’m mistaken, you’re all on your lonesome down there, aren’t you?”

“That’s one way to put it.”

Reno’s voice took on a mischievous tone. “May as well get comfy, big guy.”

Normally Rude took his partner’s suggestions with a grain of salt, but at the moment it seemed like a decent one. He climbed up into a niche between the pillar and the bridge. It afforded him a fair view and better cover: should their target turn up, he’d have a clear shot. “It’s as good as it gets.”

Reno sounded like he was purring as he said, “If I were there with you right now, I’d be untying that damn necktie.”

“What do you have against my tie?”

“Nothing. But it’d be damn useful for tying your hands together…”

Rude swallowed hard. He hoped that the small sound hadn’t just made its way to Reno’s ear.

“And then,” his partner continued, voice dropping lower, “I’d unfasten your belt, my fingers dancing over your fly in a friendly little hello...”

Rude gasped, then forced his voice to sound normal. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Anyone in Shinra could be listening in!”

“But they’re not. We’re out of range, or did you forget?”

Rude cursed under his breath. He _had_ forgotten. Reno had that effect on him.

“Hmm, that idea doesn’t seem to cool you off, though, does it? Might have to explore that one of these days.” Reno’s breath caught in his throat and he murmured, “Damn, but you get hard quick for me!”

Rude considered briefly that no, he really wouldn’t care if anyone overheard this, though it would be rather embarassing. It would also be totally worth it: Reno’s guess was right, he _was_ already hard, and the thought of Reno’s lips curved in that tell-tale smirk…

“I’d rub you through your pants, just hard enough to get the tip sticky. You know how much I get off on the taste of you.”

A soft moan escaped Rude’s throat. His right hand drifted down to squeeze.

“Take it out for me, Rude.”

Fingers fumbled at the zipper as he struggled to comply, his mind whirling with lust. He growled low as he took himself in hand.

“Mmm, yeah,” Reno murmured, “feed it to me, big guy. Tangle your fingers in my hair and pull me down.”

Rude gasped, imagination and the spoken word weaving an erotic spell. He could feel those impish lips slide over his sensitive flesh, that nimble tongue dancing. His hand moved faster, pre-cum seeping into the creases of his glove.

“Ooooh,” Reno moaned; Rude could just hear the faint, repetitive sound of his partner jacking off. “I’m gonna cum just sucking you, can you believe that? Just…”

“Oh, no you’re not,” Rude growled, slowing his strokes. “I’m all slicked up for you, partner. Get up here and ride.”

Now it was Reno’s turn to gasp as his fantasy changed gears.

“I’ll dig my fingers into that freckled ass and pull you into my lap, then ease you down nice and slow.”

Reno tried to regain control of his game. “Your hands are tied, remember?”

Rude grinned and said, “It’s _my_ tie, it knows when to come off. Maybe I should just tie _your_ hands with it?”

Reno moaned, his strokes coming faster.

“_Slow_, baby,” Rude told him. “Nice and slow. I’ll pull you down onto my big hard cock and hold you still, right…there.”

“Fuck!”

“Yeah, we’ll do that too.” Reno straddling him, hands tied, writhing in want as Rude held him motionless – the image alone nearly sent the larger man over the edge. His hand quickened its pace, soft leather squeezing in a hot, tight tunnel. “Damn, I’m close.”

“Me too…”

Rude licked his lips and whispered, “Come for me, baby.”

A harsh cry sounded over the headset, followed by a grunt and a low whine.

Rude came in silence, milking out his release onto dusty concrete.

A few seconds later, the helicopter hovered into view. Rude straightened his clothing, wiped his gloves on a handkerchief, and signaled his partner. “Take me home, crazy man.”

“Anytime, big guy.”


End file.
